The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
With regard to the fabrication of a highly integrated nanoscale semiconductor device, a new technology for simultaneously forming various patterns with the number of times of photolithography processes reduced may be necessary in order to form patterns of a semiconductor device by simultaneously using narrow-width patterns having fine widths and fine pitches and wide-width patterns having relatively large widths. In addition, a semiconductor device having a new arrangement structure to which such a technology can be applied may be necessary.